Persona: Fire and Fury
by BKKP6
Summary: As Takeshi Akiyama begins his new life at a school in Yokohama, bizarre events take him in a journey he could have never envisioned. Now armed with his will and new friends he has the power to change the world, but will he be able to do it?
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0

Takeshi Akiyama had been a misfit for as long as he could remember. But now, he was about to become an even bigger one. He would soon arrive in Yokohama, a new city, and attend Yudaina Academy, a new school and he, was going to be the new kid.

Something about Takeshi's looks always made him an outcast, the young man reminded one of a rogue of some sort, a thug to many. He hovered above his peers because he was six-foot tall, his hair was constantly somewhat disheveled and his broad shoulders made him look threatening. People had labelled him so frequently since he was young, that he slowly embraced the concept.

His classmates avoided him out of fear, his teachers assumed he was cheating every time he got good grades and the few friends he managed to make, where pariahs such as himself.

He sometimes felt he had been forced into the role, not only did he look thuggish, even his name meant "violent warrior" by some definitions. Bullies and punks wanted to see how tough he really was, so after a few months of getting his face smashed weekly, he learned how to defend himself. Though it had it's undeniable advantages, the thought of pissing him off eluded the minds of all but the most courageous, who would never repeat their antics after he gave them a quick lesson.

His childhood was far different to most people's, he had never met his parents, his father died in a traffic accident when his mother was pregnant, who saw it as an ill omen, wanted nothing to do with him and disappeared from his life after giving birth. He was raised by his uncle, the now rich CEO of Akiyama Motors, Hideo Akiyama, a true Japanese master of engineering. His life was privileged in the economical sense and he and his uncle Hideo had a close bond. Though he excelled at sports do to his strength (despite being somewhat skinny) and intelligence, he was kept out of most teams do to his aggressive personality, which naturally led him to committing numerous fouls while playing.

His school in Tokyo closed after becoming involved in a corruption scandal and claims of money laundering. Apparently the principal had close ties to a local Yakuza family. The only other school that accepted him and his long history of fighting and misbehaviour was in Yokohama and because the family company had a branch in the city it was decided he would be sent there.

As the train approached the station, Takeshi's phone buzzed and he remembered that he was supposed to be contacted by an employee of his uncle to give him directions. He unlocked the phone and read the message:

-"Akiyama-kun, attached to this there is a map file showing you were to go, please don't get lost"

He despised the false kindness of employees trying to use him to get on his uncle's good graces.

To a small town kid, moving around a city like this would take some getting used to, but for him, a Tokyo native, it would prove to be no challenge at all, the cities were right next to each other anyway. He got off the train in Yokohama Station, rode the subway to Minami, then started walking quickly in the way the map indicated and found himself outside an apartment building in no time. He sent a message to the employee asking for instructions:

-"I've arrived, what should I do?"

As he waited for a response Takeshi wondered, why in the world was he going to an apartment building? Had he gotten an apartment all for himself? His uncle was as cryptic as they come, so there was no way of knowing. The gate buzzed and his phone followed suit shortly after, the message read: "Come in and take the elevator to the 7th floor". He walked in and found an empty white room with a door that presumably led to the stairs, and the elevator. He pressed the button and the door of the machine opened immediately. As he passed through it he felt an odd sensation and heard a voice, though it's message was indiscernible and the tone warped, suddenly he was overcome with rage for a few instants as he clutched his head. After it faded, he asked himself what had happened, but brushed it off as a headache caused by his tiring journey.

Once on the 7th floor he received another text:

-"Come to apartment 702"

He quickly made his way to the door marked 702 and knocked it twice. It was soon opened by a woman in her mid twenties with curly black hair.

-"Good afternoon, you must be Takeshi-kun, I'm Yoshiko Tsukuda. Come in I'll explain you the arrangements your uncle has made for your stay".

The apartment was large and spacious, so he assumed she had an oddly good position in the company for someone so young. The decorations were all vivid and brightly coloured, giving the place a girly feel.

-"For the remainder of your high school years you'll be staying with me in here, I hope it is to your liking, I know it's not what you're used to, also don't think you're burdening me in any way, I'm being compensated handsomely for this"

Takeshi directed himself to Yoshiko:

-"You don't have to be so formal, you know"

-"Was I trying to hard, Takeshi-kun?" She responded with a smile.

-"You can also drop the honorifics, cause I ain't gonna use them either"

-"Fine, let me show you your room then"

After he was shown his new home by Yoshiko, he dropped his baggage and analysed the place, he was given a futon, a desk with a chair, a short sofa and a small TV. It sufficed him, Takeshi was never one to fret over stuff like luxury. After he had made himself comfortable he began unpacking, once he had finished he started up the tv and lay on the sofa. Yoshiko knocked on the door and came in

-"I forgot to tell you, tomorrow is Sunday so we will go to introduce you to your new school"

She left as soon as she appeared and Takeshi's attention was diverted to his buzzing cellphone, it was his uncle:

-"Did you arrive, how's everything?"

-"Yeah, everything's fine"

-"Don't go causing trouble for Tsukuda-San"

-"I won't, stop worrying"

-"I wouldn't be a good uncle if I didn't worry"

-"Anyways, good night man, sleep well"

-"You too, :)"

His uncle and his childish texting annoyed him, but it's good to have someone who cares about you. Takeshi fell asleep shortly afterwards. He awoke to the sensation of movement. Takeshi found himself in a dark blue room that was shaking like a ship in a storm, or more likely, he was inside a ship in a storm. In front of him were an old man with an inhumanly long nose and bloodshot eyes wearing a suit behind a table, and a beautiful woman with platinum blonde hair braided into a ponytail that fell from the side of her head into her right shoulder, wearing a blue dress with bright yellow buttons, sitting on top of it. The old man spoke:

-"I am Igor, master of the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, mind and matter, I am sure you have many questions for me, but now is the time of listening-"

-"I'm not gonna listen to any of your shit, until you tell me how the hell I got here!" Takeshi interrupts Igor.

-"Hahahaha, a feisty guest indeed. Worry not, in words that you could understand you are dreaming. But the events that occur here will manifest in the real world. You are lost and wandering in the Sea of the Soul, the shape this room has taken demonstrates this, if you do not manage to find your way, catastrophe will strike and its consequences will resonate beyond your own fate. There is hope, this you must not forget. We will guide you in your journey towards salvation. But to achieve your objective you must form bonds with others entangled to similar fates as yours."

The woman in blue spoke immediately after:

-"I am Genevieve, resident of the Velvet Room, I will aid you in the arduous ordeal that sits before you, though you have yet to learn how, I'm sure you will be thankful of my services"

A voice called to Takeshi in his head:

-"You have formed a bond that will accompany you in the dangerous road that lies ahead. Harness the union of souls to achieve victory. Through the path of the Priestess Arcana you shall gain new resolve."

-"Now you must return to your world" Announced Igor.

The Velvet Room slowly vanished and all that was left was darkness.

-"Wake up sleepyhead! It's time to go check out your new school" Yoshiko's voice cut through his sleep like a knife, awakening him instantly.

-"...Five more...minutes..." Was all that Takeshi could mutter.

-"We'll be late if you don't hurry"

-"Ugh...fine"

Takeshi quickly got up from bed and Yoshiko left him alone so that he could get dressed. Once he was ready, they ate breakfast and wondered if he had misjudged Yoshiko, she had been awfully nice to him, it didn't even seem like an act. Maybe she was a naturally caring and nice person, or maybe that handsome compensation was more handsome than he had thought. He felt bad anyway, perhaps he could reduce his "I'm an intolerable ass to everyone because they are intolerable asses to me" attitude a bit with her. He was going to spend two years with her though, so they might as well get along. Once they had finished, he thanked her for breakfast. They went down to the basement and promptly got on her car. He now realised she definitely had a suspiciously high position in Akiyama Motors, or Hideo had given her the initial payment already. Yoshiko broke the silence:

-"So...I'm going to drive you there today but after that you're going to have to take the subway"

Takeshi nodded. After dealing with some traffic, they arrived to Yudaina Academy, located in Hodogaya, it reeked of private school, it was a modern concrete building with glass panes everywhere and it was unreasonably large for its type of institution. After taking the stairs to the fourth floor they entered the room marked "Principal's Office". It was a bit dark and luxurious, it had a crimson carpet and black wooden furniture with golden metal details on it. A short and moderately overweight grey haired middle-aged man with a moustache and glasses spoke:

-"Hello Akiyama-kun, I am principal Isakashima, the head of this school"

Takeshi gave him an uninterested look. Principal Isakashima directed his attention to Yoshiko:

-"You must be Tsukuba-San, his current guardian, correct?"

-"That's right" responded Yoshiko.

-"Well...now that we're done with introductions, let's talk about our new student here. Akiyama-kun, has markedly above average grades which are important in this educational institution but I think we should address the elephant in the room"

Yoshiko looked puzzled. Isakashima continued:

"One of our biggest concerns was Akiyama-kun's behavioural history, he seems to have gotten involved in several incidents with aggressive and rebellious connotations"

Yoshiko's eyes widened. That's why, Takeshi thought. They had seemingly "forgot" to tell her that he was the prototypical problem student.

-"We hope these issues don't follow him here" Said Isakashima.

After hearing the principal's rambling for around half an hour, he understood that he was supposed to go to the faculty office tomorrow and ignored the rest. Once they were alone again Takeshi spoke to his guardian:

-"I take it that you hadn't been informed about my less than exemplary conduct"

-"Clearly not, but I was naive to think they would send you here to go to school without a good reason. I'm in no position to back out anyway, though"

-"If it's worth anything, I'll try not to cause you trouble"

-"Well that's certainly reassuring" Said the woman sarcastically. "But you don't seem like such a bad guy as that principal would have me thinking, just be mindful that I'm responsible for you"

A voice called to Takeshi in his head:

-"You have formed a bond that will accompany you in the dangerous road that lies ahead. Harness the union of souls to achieve victory. Through the path of the Strength Arcana you shall gain new resolve."

Once home Takeshi went to his room and minded his business. He watched some TV, but soon became drowsy and went to bed. He awoke in the Velvet Room and wondered if this was going to keep repeating itself every night.

-"Welcome to the Velvet Room, we have been waiting for you. It seems you have formed a bond with another soul in reality, find others and reveal their secrets to help them find their way in the Sea of the Soul, this in turn will help you find yours"

-"I don't understand any of this, why do I keep having this dream" Yelled a disconcerted Takeshi.

-"It will unravel to you in due time, keep in mind that even if you are dreaming, this is no dream."

-"Now, listen to the master's words of advice" Said Genevieve in a dignified voice.

-"Mark my words and embrace their meaning, the time will come when you must take a decision, sometimes the right choice is the wrong one, only by staying in tune with the melody of your soul will you be able to find your way"

Takeshi was absolutely confused by Igor's cryptic message, but then he remembered that his uncle had the same way of thinking and that some things are meant to be understood later.

-The next time you come to this Room, it will be of your own volition, now farewell, for you must return to your world"

End of Chapter 0

Dear reader, I'd like to thank you for using your time to read this chapter, I hope it was to your liking, if it wasn't, I appreciate any comment, advice or criticism you are willing to communicate to me. This is the first time I've attempted writing fanfiction, though it isn't my first written work. As for the motivation that drove me to put together this story, during my second playthrough of Persona 5, I thought about the inimaginably long wait for the next numbered title, so I thought I might write a story to keep my mind off it, even if it was only for myself. As I completed a few chapters, I decided I liked what I was making and chose to share it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For Sumiko Ishikawa, at first it seemed like it was going to be an ordinary day going back to school after the winter break, she couldn't have been wronger. Saying goodbye to her parents in the morning, normal. Coming to school fifteen minutes early, normal. Attending the regular first day of school student council meeting, normal. The troublemaking new student arriving to her class, abnormal. The student council Vice President was going to have a busy day.

The meeting started as usual, everyone greeted each other and asked trivial questions whose answer they did not really care about. After that, the student council President Akio Yoshimoto made his speech about the new school year. Once all of the formalities had been finished and only Akio and Sumiko remained in the student council room, he made an odd request:

-"Do you remember those criminals I mentioned earlier in the meeting? I want you to bait them and find out their identities?

-"Me?!" Answered a Surprised Sumiko

-"Well there's no one else in this room is there? Besides you seem like a perfect target for them, they seek out high school girls because they are easier to threaten."

-"But isn't that too risky?"

-"We are student council members an must protect the student body! If the police are useless it up to us to act! So, can I rely on you for this, or shall I seek out someone more interested in their duties?"

-"No need to do that, I'll do it"

-"That's good to hear"

What a mess she had gotten herself into. But Akio was right, he had to be right. Once she arrived to her homeroom class 2-B, the teacher Mr. Okazaki Introduced himself to the class. After finishing he signalled to the open door and a student walked in. He was tall and wore a sleeveless wool vest under his jacket, breaking school regulation by concealing parts of his mandatory uniform. His brown hair was disorganised and his green eyes looked distracted. Mr. Okazaki's voice interrupted her analysis:

-"This is Takeshi Akiyama, a new student who just arrived from Tokyo"

Gossip instantly filled the air:

-"Is that the son of Hideo Akiyama?"

-"It's a pretty common name, I doubt it's THAT Akiyama!"

-"But he looks like the guy"

-"How do you know?"

-"I've seen his pic on business mags"

-"I heard he was his nephew"

-"Oh... I heard he is pretty violent and gets into fights a lot!

-"You're right, he looks so scary"

-"Better not mess with him"

-"Silence!" Yelled Mr. Okazaki, then continued:

-"Could you tell the class a few things to let them get to know you better?"

Takeshi looked at the teacher with a cocky grin and responded:

-"It seems they know me pretty well already" He threw two gossipers up front a death stare and proceeded:

-"I'd rather just take a seat"

-"Fine, sit behind Ishikawa, that spot is free" Answered the teacher.

He walked towards the desk and sat, soon afterwards he started balancing on the chair. The day went on uneventfully except for the constant gossip. During lunch break a strange scene took place. A boy with a skullcap and an open grey hoodie on top of his uniform was running away from two others chasing him. His expression was a confusing mix between terrified and thrilled. One of the chasers was tripped, the other fell on top of the former. A grinning Takeshi Akiyama emerged as the one who intervened in their chase:

-"Why the hell did ya do that for? Mind yer own business!" Said the leader of the pair.

-"Two against one ain't fair." Responded a defiant Takeshi.

-"Why are ya protecting him, are you his boyfriend or somethin'?

-"You are chasing the poor guy around, I'd say you're the ones interested in him"

-"You'll see where that attitude gets ya!"

The leader charged at Takeshi, who avoided his attack and elbowed him in the back of the head. The follower attempted a kick, Takeshi caught it and lifted his attacker's leg to take him off balance. The punks were frightened by the simple beating they took:

-"Man let's scram!"

Fleeing quicker than they had appeared, the attackers let out a myriad of curses directed at their opponent. The guy in the skullcap walked over to Takeshi:

-"Man, that was awesome, you sure know how to kick butts, you saved mine back there though, thanks"

-"You're welcome. Why were they chasing you?

-"I put a small bomb on their toilets, they didn't seem to like the joke"

They both burst out laughing.

-"I'm Kinchiro Ito from 2-C, you must be that transfer student everyone is rambling on about"

-"I see my reputation precedes me, Takeshi Akiyama 2-B"

-"Let's meet up after school at the gate, we better split up for now, we seem to have brought on too much attention to ourselves"

From what she had seen in half a day, Sumiko knew the transfer student was going to be a handful. When school was over, the disastrous pair met up:

-"Man, I gotta thank you for saving me in the hallway"

-"Don't worry about it"

-"I Know let's get ramen, my treat, I insist"

-"Ok, do you know any place around here?"

-"As a matter of fact I do"

Once at the ramen store the high schoolers were having a laughing marathon:

-"They couldn't have been any more frightened"

-"Hahaha...yeah they were about to piss their pants"

-"We'd be great as a team, I'd place the traps, you'd muscle through the complications"

-"Sow how about it?"

-"About what?

-"Teaming up to cause chaos and discord among the masses"

-"Hell yeah"

-"It's a deal then?"

The pair shook hands.

-"I have the impression we'll make great friends dude"

A voice called to Takeshi in his head:

-"You have formed a bond that will accompany you in the dangerous road that lies ahead. Harness the union of souls to achieve victory. Through the path of the Magician Arcana you shall gain new resolve."

After they finished their meal, payed and left, Takeshi and Kinchiro start walking in direction of the station. After clearing a few blocks they catch an ugly scene. They see Sumiko Ishikawa, the Student council Vice President being harassed by two men:

-"Come on baby, why're you playing so hard to get?"

-"Let go of me!" Said a clearly disturbed Sumiko.

-"A girl as pretty as you needs to be dating, how 'bout us?"

Sumiko was getting ready to punch her harasser but she felt a presence drawing near unexpectedly, and a strong pressing on her lips left her shocked. The gruff voice of one of the men broke her trance:

-"You could've told us you had a boyfriend..."

-"We're leaving, we better not mess with the big guy!"

The men left and Takeshi broke the kiss. Sumiko pulled herself together, the blush in her face turned into a red expression of anger and instantly kicked the guy facing her in the crotch. Takeshi felt his lower body burning in pain.

Kinchiro rushed to help his fallen buddy:

-"Why'd you do that for?!" Asked Kinchiro.

-"Why did he have to kiss me?! Screamed a furious Sumiko

-"I can see the light..." Faintly said Takeshi.

-"He saved you from those idiots"

-"I couldn't even get their names, ugh!

Sumiko left fuming. The boys chased after her worried she'd get into more trouble. They followed the best they could but lost her near the school. Exhausted, they analysed their options:

-"Man, she sure was pissed" Commented Kinchiro"

-"What was all this name stuff she went on about?"

-"Could she be after those criminals who attack high school girls?"

Before he could answer, an extremely loud buzz went off on his phone. After picking it up he saw a black card attached to the screen. He peeled and analysed it, there was the image of some sort of devil, he dropped it to the floor. As soon as it touched the ground they were overwhelmed by darkness.

The first thing he saw was the sky, it was dark blue and bright waves were flowing through it. As he stood up he saw his friend passed out in front of him, but he couldn't even think about waking him up. Before him was a massive hospital looking building, in the exact place Yudaina Academy was supposed to be. He had been staring for a while when Kinchiro woke up. As soon as he saw his surroundings his panicked voice broke the silence:

-"What in the world is that?! Where's the school?"

-"I'm as lost as you are. Let's go in and ask for directions"

-"You sure? This place gives me the creeps"

-"Don't be a coward"

The boys walked in to the building crossing the door and entering what looked like a reception. The room was dark and had a faint red light illuminating the portion where the receptionist was supposed to be. Thinking someone had to be further inside, they walked through a hallway that began at the end of the reception. It was so long that its end couldn't be seen through the dim lighting. To the sides were doors with a small window at eye height.

-"Dude, didn't I tell you, this places is creepy as hell"

-"There's no denying that"

-"What should we d-" Takeshi interrupted him.

-"Whats that sound?"

From the darkness a small and winged red creature emerged. It's head was cylindrical and it had two crimson horns in it's sides. The creatures eyes were bright yellow and elongated. The small Imp's belly had an orange band around it, it's cylindrical limbs ended in diminutive crimson hands and talons for feet. Takeshi thought it was the least menacing monster he had ever seen. The Imp spoke:

-"You two are humans?! You're not supposed to be here, come quick, before they catch you.

-"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You're the bossiest little thing I've seen! Exclaimed Kinchiro.

-"I'm no little thing! I'm the demon lord Pazuzu!

-"Hey you Pa-something, where are we?" Asked Takeshi.

-"It's Pazuzu! You're in the Fringe, it's what separates your world and the Sea of the Soul"

-"Fringe? Sea of the Soul? Yo, Patuki, you lost me" Kinchiro responded in confusion.

Takeshi remembered Igor mentioning the Sea of the Soul. Though he had no real reason to trust Pazuzu, he believed him. He returned his attention to the others. Pazuzu was bickering with Kinchiro:

-"How hard is it to understand? It's PA-ZU-ZU!

-"PA-PA-LU" Responded Kinchiro;

An irritated Pazuzu directed himself to Takeshi:

-"You are smarter than your ape of a friend right? Now listen, you're both in grave danger! In the Fringe the manifestations of mankind's thoughts are real, the bad stuff people think is tangible here! You might run into a shad-"

A monstrous voice cut off Pazuzu:

-"It seems some naughty children have escaped their confinement, I must put you in your place"

From the hallway a large humanoid figure with a band running through its body that read: "Hallway Monitor" appeared. It neared menacingly. Before anyone could do anything it was already a step away from Pazuzu. It raised its hand and just as it was about to strike Takeshi used his body to shield Pazuzu. The Monitor struck him again sending him through the room. It taunted him:

-"You are that wretched transfer student, a third class brute that has no worries because he thinks his actions have no consequences. I'll teach you!"

The Monitor advanced for a third strike and continued with its taunting:

-"I'll show you why I'm worthy of my title while you are nothing!"

Takeshi couldn't stand it anymore, a mad rage he had never felt before rushed through his veins. Black flames engulfed his body and a gold lock hanging on a chain on his neck appeared, a voice called to him:

"-Will you do nothing against those who believe themselves superior to you? You must teach them that their place is in the ground! I am thou, thou art I, from the Sea of thy Soul I come. The strength to strike down those above is ours!"

-"HAGEN!!!" Screamed Takeshi while breaking off the lock, he punched the floor so hard he left a crack on it and blood came out of his knuckles. The black flames dissipated and his clothes transformed. His school uniform gave way to what resembled a Yakuza Boss's outfit. He had a long dark trench coat with the sleeves not worn, it was held by the shoulder with straps coming from his pants, a violet vest and a purple shirt with a wine red tie. His pants were a flashy and matched his vest also hiding the top of his black dress shoes. He wore a brown belt with a large gold buckle, there were two holstered pistols and a long sheathed rapier hanging from it. Behind him was the tall ominous figure of Hagen. His head was covered by a black military style helmet with spiralling horns coming out of it, his face, if he had one, was concealed by a pitch black visor like mask with two bright red horizontal lines on it. His upper body hidden beneath his cape. He wielded a long black spear with a shining red tip and an equally black shield with red lines running along it. The Monitor fell out of shock and collapsed into a pool of black sludge.

-"Don't let your guard down!" Advised Pazuzu.

Of the puddle a humanoid figure with the head of a dog wielding a mace and wearing bronze armour emerged.

Takeshi called Hagen to strike the monster. The beast flinched after the hit of Hagen's spear writhing in pain. It tried to counter but was eluded and received a barrage of shots from Takeshi's pistols. A final Bufu spell from Hagen downed the creature. Overrun with anger Takeshi swooped in to deliver an onslaught of punches and headbutts that only stoped when Kinchiro pulled him away.

-"Dude, calm down, that thing is history"

-"You have a Persona?!" Inquiered Pazuzu.

-"A what?" Answered a now calm Takeshi.

-"Hagen, was it? The thing that you summoned to fight that shadow"

-"That dog thing was a shadow? And I summoned Hagen?"

-"A persona is a mask that protects you, you needed it and it came to you. A shadow is the side of your personality you hide from other people. They appear in this world in places where negative emotions are concentrated. Look through the window in that door"

The boys both peeked through the glass pane, to their shock they found a young man in a straitjacket.

-"Wait! I know that guy! He's in my class" Muttered Kinchiro

To their surprise they found that all doors had a similarly tied down person

behind them.

-"Calm down they're not real. These are just the shadows of your schoolmates. But we should go outside before another Monitor or something worse shows up. I'll explain the rest there"

The trio rushed outside and Pazuzu resumed his explanation:

"In your world this place is your school right?"

They both nodded.

-"So it seems that because of all their negative thoughts generated there, the minds of your schoolmates have transformed this place into a horrifying asylum"

-"So every school is like this in the Fringe? I mean everyone hates school, right?" Asks Kenichiro still confused with the current events.

-"No, though negative feelings arise everywhere they are concentrated here, meaning something particularly bad is going on there"

-"So if bad things stop happening in reality this place just looks like a school?"

-"Maybe it's the other way around. If we fix it here, reality might fix itself as well" Theorised Takeshi.

-"That's right, but I will not allow you to proceed searching this place" Pazuzu seemed firm.

-"I'm sorry to have to remind you, but didn't he save your life just then. You'll help us explore this place to pay us back" Kinchiro was smiling smugly.

-"I'm in your debt, but the Fringe is too dangerous, you can't just waltz around a negative energy Focus Point without expecting to get mauled into coleslaw. You are a persona user though, you have the power to disperse the energy in here. That could also allow me to return to return to my true form! We have a deal"

-"Weren't you completely against the idea just a moment ago?" Protested the shorter boy.

-"True form?"

-"Didn't I tell you I was a demon lord? I was demoted, so now I am in this form. Each Focus Point such as this has a main shadow controlling the others, it belongs to a particularly rotten individual who in turn is sponsored by a fallen angel. If we can take a large number of them down, the other demon lords will surely take notice and as a bonus you'll get to save people"

-"Good" A simple answer by a complex person.

-"Now how do we return to the real world?" Kinchiro had just noticed that they may be in for trouble if they don't leave.

-"Piece of cake. I have the power to travel between worlds when in this form"

-"How did we get here in the first place, was it you who brought us?"

-"It's possible that I accidentally did, but shouldn't you know how you got here"

The guys explain the cryptic manner they appeared in the Fringe.

-"That's odd, we should probably investigate it later, but for now..."

The tiny demon lord made a barely visible trick with his hands and after a flash they were back in front of the school. Though the boys arrived in good shape, Pazuzu was nowhere to be found.

-"Hey, Hey! I'm down here"

They looked at the floor and saw an even more minuscule Pazuzu in there, with a red strap connected to him.

-"Hahaha...you look like a toy" Said Kinchiro picking him up.

-"I'm no toy, I'm a demon lord, let go of me!!! You rascal I'll curse you" Screamed a fuming Pazuzu.

Takeshi took Pazuzu from Kinchiro.

-"You have to keep quiet. People will freak out if they know you exist" A stare from Takeshi was enough to frighten the demon lord into silence.

-"You should wear him like a necklace, people won notice him like that. Oh and you should do something about your hand"

Takeshi did as Kinchiro advised, Pazuzu was in no position to protest, he couldn't treat his hand properly at the moment though. The boys swapped contact information and split up as it was quite late already.

Back in the apartment Takeshi felt bad for making Yoshiko worry, he hadn't responded to any of her messages. He couldn't because he was in another dimension, but he still had worried her. He knocked on the door an after a short while Yoshiko opened. She had a distressed look in her eyes.

-"Where were you? I was a minute away of calling company security to look for you"

-"I'm sorry, I made a friend and while we were hanging out I lost track of time"

-"Well, at least you're making friends, that's good to hear"

-"Thanks, I'm really sorry I made you worry"

-"I forgive you, your dinner is in the microwave, I'm going to sleep, all this waiting tired me"

Yoshiko didn't notice his knuckles, that was good, he'd have to give her some explanation if she had. After eating his meal and getting ready for bed, Takeshi contacted Kinchiro:

-"You there?"

-"Yeah, I didn't want to say it in front of that imp but that was cool man, you really are something else"

-"Pazuzu wants me to tell you that he's reading this"

-"Man, for a demon lord, he's quite bratty. Anyways, what are we going to do about school?"

-"Pazuzu says we should find out the cause of the other student's negative emotions"

-"Mkay, we'll ask around after the opening assembly, we get a long break once it's over"

-"It's decided then"

-"GN"

-"Goodnight to you too"

Pazuzu spoke to Takeshi:

-"I wanted to thank you for saving me back in the Fringe"

-"You seemed useful"

-"Even if you don't want to admit it you're a good guy, but being saved by a human is sort of embarrassing so I'm going to act like it'd didn't happen OK? Now go to sleep"

A voice called to Takeshi in his head:

-"You have formed a bond that will accompany you in the dangerous road that lies ahead. Harness the union of souls to achieve victory. Through the path of the Devil Arcana you shall gain new resolve."

End of chapter 1

If anyone has any questions about a character, event or location, feel free and encouraged to ask them. I will also add character descriptions at the end of Chapter 5.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school, the student body was hearing the principal's unnecessarily extensive speech:

-"...the aforementioned willpower required to achieve self improvement...it is my best hopes that I place on your young shoulders...so that you learn to deal with, and not elude responsibility..."

-"No wonder that we have a long break afterwards, it looks like he might go on for hours" Complained Takeshi.

-"Incredible that he can make each one twice as boring as the previous" Added Kinchiro.

When principal Isakashima was finally done, the Student Council President Akio Yoshimoto dismissed the students. After walking out of the conference room, and reaching the second floor hallway, the initiated their conversation:

-"Dude, that was horrible!" Commented the prankster.

-"Yeah, I'm surprised we made it out alive. But now let's focus on the task at hand" Agreed Takeshi.

-"Maybe I'm too oblivious, but there's nothing that makes life here worse than at any other school"

-"Then we'll just have to ask around"

-"Don't expect to get anything satisfactory"

-"Well there must be something, if not, there wouldn't be a Focus Point" Pazuzu entered the conversation.

The boys did their best to scrutinise the school. Even after using all of their persuasion tools, namely, Takeshi's spine chilling stare, they got next to nothing. Their frustration was evident. They sat down on a corner and reported their finds:

-"Besides the usual stuff, getting stressed for grades, being the butt of all class jokes, there's nothing that comes out as particularly bad" Kinchiro was demotivated.

-"Come on guys, don't give up there must be something"

Rather than putting his attention on his teammates, Takeshi was focused at was going on in the hallway. A tall third grader was holding another student against the wall by his shirt. Takeshi wasted no time, stood up and walked in to the situation:

-"Seems you guys are having a nice chat, mind explaining me what's going on" Takeshi gave him an arrogant smile.

-"Oh it looks like our hero is here, what you pulled the other day ain't gonna work here. We're just fixing a little debt between us" Responded the third grader.

-"You are going to have to forget about that debt if you wanna get out of this in one piece"

-"I've had enough of your shit!"

The third grader let go of the other student, then punched Takeshi in the stomach. He tried to go for the face but his hand was caught. The second grade troublemaker pressed the hand of his third grade counterpart with such strength that the older boy fell to his knees in pain. Just when it seemed that Takeshi was in total control of the fight, a brutal punch from an unknown direction took him to the floor. Once he recovered his senses he saw the identity of his attacker. The ultimate honour student, Akio Yoshimoto, student council President. Before addressing Takeshi, Akio brushed aside his black hair and fixed his glasses:

-"I hope that teaches you not to abuse my students" Akio assured his dominance.

-"Technically I'm a student too, and if you think I was the one abusing here you are either stupid or need new glasses" Responded the ever rebellious Takeshi.

-"Hahaha...You certainly have a strong fighting spirit, I can take that out of you"

-"Even you can't get away with a full on fight in school territory, a punch yes, but a fight, no way in hell. But we can take this somewhere else after school. You can even bring your inner circle, I'll bring mine" He looks at Kinchiro. "That means you"

-"Excellent, we'll meet outside of Wild Duck Burger"

Immediately after he finished that sentence the school broadcast speaker emitted a message:

-"Takeshi Akiyama, report to the principal's office, Takeshi Akiyama, report to the principal's office"

Takeshi left the tense situation and marched to the principal's office. Once he arrived he saw that a small crowd had formed around the office. He opened the door, gave the principal a bloodthirsty look and shut the door.

-"Akiyama-kun, your behaviour has been unacceptable, it's barely your second d-...What in the world are you doing?!"

The principal sat in shock as Takeshi searched all over his desk.

-"You must have something shady in here" He opened the drawer next to the principal, noticed the false bottom, ripped it off and exclaimed:

-"Found it, hm what are these?"

Takeshi held out a camera in one hand and pictures of the girls in the showers in the other. He immediately dropped the lewd photos in the drawer, took out his phone and snapped a picture that showed both the pictures in the drawer and the principal.

-"Now I'll abstain from showing this pic to anyone and you'll get off my case, I won't fight at school but you'll ignore the little things, OK?" Takeshi's confidence was at it's maximum.

-"Uhh...I can e-explain those... u-uhh" The principal was extremely nervous.

-"Maybe, but you can't explain the photo I just got in my cellphone, I'll keep quiet, but I can't allow you to keep this"

Takeshi smashed the camera against his forehead, drawing blood and sending a few pieces flying away. Then he threw it to the wall and stomped it once it hit the ground. Once the camera was finished, he barged out of the office with blood flowing down his head. The small crowd that was present once he entered had at very least grown twice in size. To them it was difficult to pinpoint what they should focus on, the second grader's bloody forehead or the principal's terrified face. Takeshi walked back to his class with a cheeky grin. In the afternoon, after class was done, the guys were preparing for the fight on the alley on the side of Wild Duck Burger:

-"You sure about this, he's got a reputation for being pretty tough, and not playing fair" Commented a worried Kinchiro.

-"Don't worry, I've been up against tougher guys, you've seen it yourself" Takeshi took Pazuzu of his neck and handed it to Kinchiro, then resumed: "He'll get squished if I wear him to the fight"

-"It seems you did show up, I was expecting cowardice from you, it would be sensible to avoid fighting me after that punch wouldn't it?" Akio was as cocky as ever, the whole student council had arrived as well.

-"A sucker punch like that brings down anyone. How about this, I'll give five free hits, you can even have your goons hold me" It was hard to determine who had the largest ego.

-"I accept the offer with gratitude"

Takeshi took of his jacket and vest, revealing he didn't wear the school tie, and passed them to Kinchiro, Akio performed a similar ritual with his own jacket. Finally both of them were standing face to face. Even though the student council President was a year his senior, Takeshi was notably more menacing superficially, but fights are not won with pure physicality, and the second grader had given Akio a seemingly foolish advantage. Takeshi held his arms to the sides and two student council members held them firmly. Akio smiled and delivered a punch to Takeshi's stomach. Two observers were horrified, Kinchiro was seeing his friend in pain and Sumiko, who had showed up to see if Akio would lower himself so much as to take the challenge, now felt disgust for the young man she had once admired as he continued striking his victim. After the five hits had reached their target, Takeshi spoke:

-"Thats five, now let' start this." Akio smiled again and punched Takeshi right in his forehead wound, reopening it, Takeshi protested:

-"Hey you got your five, now let me go!"

-"You demonstrated your stupidity by giving me the chance to end this unharmed, now suffer for your arrogance!" Responded Akio while striking again.

To everyone watching, it was clear that Takeshi had no chance of victory, everyone but Pazuzu, who understood that Akio had sealed his own coffin. Takeshi was dangerous when he felt he had the upper hand, but when he saw he was cornered, he became a force of nature. Before Akio could land another hit, Takeshi outmuscled the students holding him and smashed their heads together, forcing the release of his arms. Akio hit him twice, once in the ribs and once in the face, but Takeshi brushed off the damage and countered with a direct kick to Akio's chest, bringing him down. He then wiped off the blood covering the right side of his face and taunted his foe:

-"Don't worry, I'll avoid the face, you wouldn't want mommy and daddy to find out you get into fights, would you?

Akio took the chance to sweep Takeshi down with a kick and took the advantage, but the brown haired boy stole the lead back with an uppercut that sent his opponent back a meter. A desperate Akio unleashed a storm of hits on his enemy's core, but a well timed downwards punch to the spot where Akio's neck and shoulders meet and a follow up headbutt, finished the fight in Takeshi's favour.

-"I'll have my revenge, I'll report you for assault!" Said a defeated Akio.

-"I thought you might come up with that so I had Kinchiro record the fight from the moment you stared punching me while I was held down" Takeshi's response infuriated Akio who fled with all the rest of the student council, all but Sumiko who stayed there in shock after what she had presenced.

After his foe was no longer in sight, Takeshi collapsed and blood came running down his lip, which was a minuscule detail as he was covered in it. Kinchiro rushed to help his fallen friend.

-"Man! You did it, you showed him!" Celebrated Kinchiro.

-"T-tough my ass" Commented a clearly pained Takeshi.

-"Are you Ok? You look like hammered shit"

Sumiko approached them and entered the conversation:

-"He's obviously hurt, we need to take him to a doctor, follow me"

Kinchiro nodded and picked up Takeshi, he carried him in his shoulders to a small clinic where Sumiko had led them. A man in his forties wearing a lab robe with greying black hair and a cheerful aura to him, emerged from his seat and greeted the girl:

-"Sumiko-Chan! It's good to see you. What brings you here today? Oh" He spots Takeshi. -"What happened to him?"

-"It's good to see you too, Dr. Sokoyama. He fell dow-" Sumiko was cut off by Takeshi.

-"I got into a fight"

-"From your shape it seems you lost" Said Dr. Sokoyama with a kind smile.

-"In fact I won, you should see the other guy"

-"Tell him to come see me, hahaha. Now, come to the examination room"

Everyone followed Dr. Sokoyama to an upstairs room. He signalled Takeshi to sit down on the bed, the others sat in chairs placed at the other side of the room. A notification surprised Kinchiro.

-"Hey, I'm sorry but I need to rush home, my mom needs me to go shop groceries, I'll leave your stuff here. Bye" He then looked at Sumiko and said: -"Take care of him for me, OK" She nodded.

Kinchiro ran off and quickly went down the stairs. Dr. Sokoyama directed himself to Takeshi:

-"I'll need you to take off your shirt"

Takeshi obeyed. Sumiko caught herself staring and lowered her head. She didn't want Takeshi to find her blushing after seeing him shirtless. She looked at his possessions on the chair to distract herself while he was being examined. It was then she spotted the odd necklace among his clothes, it looked like a tiny devil on a strap. Curiosity got the best of her and she picked it up. Takeshi and the doctor were both surprised by a shriek coming from the back of the room. They looked and saw Sumiko being yelled at by Pazuzu.

-"Why did you drop me?! You are disrespecting a demon lord!"

-"Akiyama-kun what is this thing?!

Takeshi was about to panic, he had to come up with something.

-"It's a robotic toy, a prototype the company is making, they gave me one for testing" He wasn't sure that would convince her.

-"Why does he have to yell at me?!" Complained the girl.

-"It has issues with programming, it gets angry now and then"

-"Hahaha, I want one, it looks hilarious, make sure to tell me when they're out in the market" Dr. Sokoyama was fascinated by the small imp. "Anyhow, your wounds are superficial, I'll disinfect and cover them. You should eat these to help the healing process" The doctor handed Takeshi a small cardboard box. He opened it, inside there were some sort of dried green leaves.

-"Thanks doctor, how much will all this cost?"

-"Nothing, Akiyama-kun. Sumiko-Chan tried to cover for you, so your fight had a good motive, but next time, I will charge you, deal?

-"Deal"

A voice called to Takeshi in his head:

-"You have formed a bond that will accompany you in the dangerous road that lies ahead. Harness the union of souls to achieve victory. Through the path of the Sun Arcana you shall gain new resolve."

-"Now get dressed or you'll catch a cold"

Takeshi and Sumiko said their goodbyes to the doctor and left. Outside of the clinic Takeshi spoke to the brown haired girl:

-"Thank you for taking me here, it was very helpful"

-"It was the least I could do, you got dragged into a fight because you were helping someone else"

-"Well, technically, I got into a fight because I got into another fight to help someone" Takeshi's honesty made Sumiko smile.

-"Akio wasn't like that before, but he became corrupted by his power, even as Vice President last year he dominated the student council. He thinks he is the only one that can protect other students, so when he saw you were doing it, he got jealous. Please understand that, deep down, he's not a bad guy, but I'm sorry he put you through that Akiyama-kun"

-"Hey, your name is Sumiko, right? Call me by my first name and drop the honorifics, I hate all that"

-"Alright then"

-"I'm sorry you got freaked out by Pazuzu"

-"Oh the red thing? It's kinda cute when I look at it now, but it really scared me back there"

-"So how do you know the doctor?"

-"I have an older brother, he's really sick and my family can't afford hospital treatment, so Dr. Sokoyama visits him weekly. He's trying to develop a medicine that'll cure him" Sumiko was getting teary-eyed,

-"I'm sorry I touched such a sensitive topic"

-"It's alright, you didn't know"

-"Hey, did Akio make you chase around those criminals the other day?" Takeshi changed the subject yet again.

-"Yes, why do you ask?"

-"Because he put you through something incredibly dangerous, he shouldn't make you do stuff like that"

-"I realise I never thanked you for saving me there, I was just surprised. But you have my gratitude, you do really have a knack for saving people"

-"Just promise me you won't let him risk your life like that again"

-"OK, you're right, I promise"

A voice called to Takeshi in his head:

-"You have formed a bond that will accompany you in the dangerous road that lies ahead. Harness the union of souls to achieve victory. Through the path of the Empress Arcana you shall gain new resolve."

"Goodbye then, take care"

"You too"

They went their separate ways. Takeshi took the railway home. He pressed the buzzer on the bottom floor but no one answered. After a while he did it again, but it was futile. He climbed the iron bar gate and rushed to the building's door then took the elevator. He was worried for Yoshiko, she hadn't texted him at all. Once on the seventh floor, he knocked on the door multiple times, he then used the doorbell only to find out it was not working. He took as step back and charged against the door, while he was getting ready to do it again he saw a crying Yoshiko open the door. He instantly asked her why was she crying, she gave him an evasive response:

-"Nothing, really. I just remembered something sad"

-"Cmon, you can tell me"

-"Don't worry, you'll just get depressed too"

-"It doesn't feel right leaving you alone like this

-"Fine, come inside, I'll explain there"

Once they were in Yoshiko lightened up a bit:

-"It's my sister, she died, three years ago, today"

Takeshi couldn't respond, but understood her sadness.

-"She was playing in the park, she saw something and drifted off, my mother who was watching her, got herself distracted for a second, when she looked back, she had disappeared, they found her drowned three days later. My mother still blames herself to this day. She was only seven"

-"I don't know what to say. It's simply horrible, but your sister wouldn't want you down like this. It's okay to cry once in a while but that doesn't mean you should get depressed"

-"I know you're right, it's just that it's difficult"

"Of course it's difficult, everything is, but you don't have to be like this, or you're gonna let everything that's bad with this world win if you let it get to you"

-"I guess she wouldn't want to see me cry, would she?" Yoshiko was still sobbing, but gave Takeshi a honest smile, then continued: -"I almost forgot, I got you a key for the apartment, here, take it"

As he reached for the key, Yoshiko noticed the bandages on Takeshi's hands and forehead.

-"How did you get those?!"

-"I got in a fight, but it wasn't my fault, I was just trying to protect someone"

-"It's hard to get mad at you, yet you give me so many reasons"

Yoshiko got up and headed for her room. As she was about to enter she turned around and faced Takeshi:

-"Thanks for comforting me today"

Takeshi went to his room soon afterwards. Once there, he received a message from Kinchiro:

-"What's up man, you alright?"

-"Yeah, fine"

-"Too bad we didn't find out what made the school an asylum in the Fringe"

-"Pazuzu says that we did"

-"What?!"

-"He thinks it's Akio"

-"I mean, he's an asshole, but do you really think it's him"

-"Pazuzu: Sometimes the strong negative emotions of a single person combined with the weaker ones of others, create a focus point"

-"So if that's right, we just gotta explore the place"

-"Correct"

-"Good and now that doctor will get us medicine if we get banged up in there"

-"Ok, let's go tomorrow, see you then"

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Takeshi had arrived to school about ten minutes late. Once the first two periods were over Mr. Okazaki his homeroom teacher had demanded he stay during break time to have a conversation about his behaviour. Takeshi assumed he was going to get a regular berating and doubted he could get away with the same trick he used on the principal. Mr. Okazaki seemed squeaky clean after all. With all this in mind the young man had a less than eager attitude towards the meeting.

-"Akiyama-kun, I assume you understand why I asked you to stay during break, right?"

Said the teacher.

-"I honestly don't care, so can we get on with this quickly" Takeshi's disrespectful response seemed to have an effect Mr. Okazaki.

-"Look, I know you don't like having this talk with me, but it's necessary. You have only been here three days and I already have reports of you talking back to teachers, getting into fights and today you arrived late to class. What's going on with you?"

-"It's not like if I could avoid it, even if I wanted to"

-"This may be difficult to believe, but I was just like you when I was young, angry at the world, fighting and misbehaving constantly, but someone helped me find my way and I vowed to help others who are lost. That's why I became a teacher"

Takeshi's stance towards Mr. Okazaki changed slightly and they had a long talk. After it the brown haired student understood his teacher better. He then proposed an agreement between them:

"I'll help you out of trouble, but you have to promise me we'll find a way to put that aggression to good use, OK?

The shook hands.

A voice called to Takeshi in his head:

-"You have formed a bond that will accompany you in the dangerous road that lies ahead. Harness the union of souls to achieve victory. Through the path of the Hierophant Arcana you shall gain new resolve."

At lunchtime Takeshi and Kinchiro met up:

-"Didn't see you at break, something happened?" Kinchiro ignored the events that had transpired before. His friend promptly explained them.

-"So, he's gonna put your aggression to good use? What the hell does that mean?"

-"Beats me"

-"Whatever, we'll go to the Fringe today, right? I got a lot to ask Pazuzu"

-"You can ask me here, you know" The demon lord intervened.

-"Shut up dude! No one can find you exist!" Said an annoyed Kinchiro.

-"He almost got caught yesterday at the doc's too"

-"Man, we definitely got the crappiest demon lord out there, let's split, better not draw to much attention"

The guys went along with their school day and met up at the gate. They made small talk until no one was there to suspect their actions. Then, Pazuzu transported them to the Fringe. There, Kinchiro initiated his interrogation of the demon lord:

-"Hey Pazuzu, why's he dressed like that?" He points at Takeshi.

-"That's because he has a Persona, seems he faced himself before coming here, once he realised that, his spirit disagreed with the negativity here, therefore this place classified him as an enemy, this is a reflection of what people think he is. If in your society a thuggish gangster is a rebel against rules and he is seen as a thug, in here that's what he becomes"

-"Ok, I think I kinda, sorta get it. Now, you also mentioned a fallen angel, we're gonna have to deal with it, how are we gonna do that?"

-"That part's trickier, but there's no use explaining that to you until we get to the end of this place"

-"Wait really?"

-"There's no point in pressing him further, he clearly ain't gonna answer" Takeshi was the unlikely voice of reason.

-"Well then, to the Asylum!" Pazuzu motivated them.

The trio entered the Focus Point and found themselves at the reception. Once their eyes were accustomed to the darkness, they discovered the ugly sight in front of them. The hallway they had seen the last time now was sealed off.

-"Talk about bad luck" Complained Kinchiro.

-"It's not as much bad luck as it is common sense. If they want to keep us out, this isn't exactly a bad way, is it?" Pazuzu's answer angered the prankster.

-"Who's side are you on?"

-"Hey, I'm just saying that it's logical they'd act like this. Now stop whining and let's find our way in"

The group attempted to raise the iron curtain that had been lowered onto the hallway's entrance to no avail. Searching for controls on the reception proved no different. Rather than descend into frustration, Pazuzu started thinking things through:

-"How about we check for an entrance outside" Proposed the demon lord.

-"No other way comes to mind" Agreed Kinchiro

The three exited the reception. Searching for other entrances at ground level yielded no results.

-"Maybe if we look up? This place should be four stories high just like the school, right?" After listening to Takeshi's suggestion, the others scanned the building's facade for a way in.

-"Look there!" Pazuzu pointed at a slightly open window on the second floor, just above the doorway.

-"How are we gonna get up there?" Inquired the black haired boy.

-"We'll just climb there using the entrance's doorframe" Answered Takeshi. Then he looked at Pazuzu: -"You can fly right?"

-"No I can't"

-"But you've got wings!" The guys emitted this sentence simultaneously.

-"They're just for show"

-"You really are useless, huh" After saying this Takeshi picked up an annoyed Pazuzu and threw him up the doorframe.

Then he climbed it and helped Kinchiro up.

-"You guys ready?"

They both nodded, opened the window fully and dived in. They landed on what looked like a classroom, but before they could get their bearings sorted out, three shadows surrounded them.

-"Damnit, such an obvious trap and we fell for it!" Proclaimed a furious Pazuzu.

The shadows melted into black sludge and from it emerged two monsters identical to the one from last time and another small one that looked like a redheaded fairy in a blue leotard. Takeshi summoned Hagen to strike upon one of the monsters but there were too many foes for him to control. While the larger ones attacked him the fairy healed them. In a desperate attempt Takeshi used his pistols to shoot all of the shadows, the fairy fell after being hit and he took the opening to cast a Bufu on one of the shadows. It froze and a stab from Takeshi's sword smashed it into pieces. The remaining enemy tried to run away but was cut down and the second grader pummelled it into defeat with his bare fists. The injured fairy pleaded for forgiveness:

-"Please, cutie, don't kill me and I'll make it worth your while" Offered the desperate being.

-"I'm sorry but I fell into one too many traps today" Answered Takeshi confidently.

-"You're right I was going to betray you...I-I...I remember now. I am thou, thou art I, from the Sea of thy Soul I come from. I'm Pixie, the fairy" As she finished that phrase, Pixie turned into a black sparkle and flew into the lock Takeshi used to summon his Persona.

-"What???!!! You can wield multiple personas?! That's never happened before, how'd you do it" Pazuzu was astonished.

-"I don't know, it seemed to just merge with me after I spoke to her for a bit"

-"Your ability's even more powerful than I had thought, this is so cool!"

-"That was awesome, but we need to keep going before more shadows show up" Kinchiro was being cautious for once.

-"OK, but first" Takeshi grabbed one of his guns by the barrel and started smashing the window the had used to get in with it. -"Now they won't be able to keep us out" He explained.

The group then advanced through a long hallway that lead to an elevator, jumping on the occasional shadow. Once in the end of the hallway, Takeshi was about to press the button when he felt they were being watched. He turned around to find Akio Yoshimoto dressed as a doctor flanked by an entourage of shadows.

-"How did he get here and what's with the outfit?" Asked Kinchiro.

-"It's his shadow, if my theory is correct he should be the main one here, that's why he dresses like he works here. He is considerably powerful, more than we are at the time, we should consider escape" Responded Pazuzu.

-"Hm, it seems we might have a pest problem here, I have just the thing for such nuisances. To rid yourself of a pest, you must set up a trap, corner it, then sic the dogs on the dirty little thing!" As Akio's Shadow muttered these words, the elevator opened and two robotic arms came out of it and restrained Takeshi. The shadows the charged at Kinchiro and Pazuzu. As they attacked, Akio insulted Kinchiro:

-"You're nothing but a lap dog, thinking of you two as equals is preposterous, yet you managed to do it all along, didn't you? Not only that but you held yourself so high for doing nothing, felt like you could play superhero with no consequences that could reach you because you had that fantastic tool right beside you. Now you see you're useless without your friend, if you can even call yourself his"

-"Y-you're right. I hate to admit it but I'm like that. I used you... Takeshi, I'm sorry, but I did, it's just that you're s-so cool, you do what you want and had the strength to back it up. I only wanted to be a part of that. But now I'm going to fight, I'm going to fight to be your friend!" Said Kinchiro while receiving blows.

He tackled a shadow to the ground to allow Pazuzu to flee, but was kicked back. As an enemy was going in for the kill, something changed in Kinchiro. He became engulfed in black flames just like Takeshi did when awakening to Hagen. He yelled with and fought back with all his might. He heard a voice call to him:

-"How long will you hide under the shadow of others, destroy your foes the way you know how to do it, what is a hero if his weakness is exploited, nothing. I am thou, thou art I, from the Sea of thy Soul I come. Let us destroy the mighty with wit!" He ripped off his small silver lock and called his persona:

-"PARIS!!!" The flames became an all black tight suit, with a khaki tactical vest stashed with grenades and SMG hung on a strap. Kinchiro's sneakers gave way to knee length boots. He kept his skullcap. Behind him was his persona hovering above the ground. It was a golden man with equally golden metallic curls of hair on his head. He wore futuristic white bracelets and anklets with blue hoops of neon on them and had a white chest plate guarding his torso. His bright blue eyes had reticles on them. He wielded a white laser rifle with blue details. He threw a grenade at the shadows, dispersing them. Then he shot the robotic arms that had captured his friend. When their escape route was clear he threw a smoke bomb and the trio fled down the hallway took a left and found a room to hide in.

-"You saved me there. You did what you needed to do for me, even risked your life. I don't care about what that idiot said, that's a great friend right here" Takeshi was very thankful.

-"Cmon, you know you've done the same thing for me and you'd do it again" They high-fived and fist bumped in a extremely bro way.

-"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment here, but step on that purple spiral please" He said while pointing at the odd whirl in the centre of the room.

-"What's that?" Said Kinchiro.

-"Just do it, you'll be all right" Assured Pazuzu.

The group got on top of the spiral. The very instant Takeshi had put booth his feet on it he found himself falling from a titanic height to a blue ocean at great speed, the waves cruising through it with shining white froth just before he touched the water he saw a silhouette hovering in the distance. He had no time to distinguish it clearly though, as he found himself just outside the asylum the instant his body hit the water.

-"What the hell you bastard?! What was that?! Now we're outside it's like we made no progress at all!" Kinchiro was notably shaken.

-"Calm down, we can go back through there" Said Pazuzu aiming his finger at a black stone pillar with a foggy violet orb on top. -"We traveled through a hole in the Fringe, we went to the Sea of the Soul and back. You guys weren't even matter for a minute there. Now we can get back to the warp room without actually having to move our way there"

After some protests by Kinchiro, the group re-entered the Focus Point through touching the violet pilar. They decided to plan their exploration before exiting the room.

-"We should proceed with more calm, we'll avoid that first hallway then scour this floor for a way up" Advised Takeshi.

The trio advanced through the maze of hallways till they found another set of cells. They took the liberty to inspect them from the outside. After blasting through a pair of shadows with ease, they stopped to rest.

-"We sure are powerful huh" Kinchiro was getting used to his new skill.

-"Don't get too confident, that might do you more harm than good. But with your ability and my support we'll be a grand team of rumble-rousers. Hey by thee way, you remember when using varied attacks helped you out of that trap in the classroom, different types of damage have different effects on different foes, so having a varied arsenal works well to your favour"

Rather than continuing their discussion, the group focused on a cell whose inside was filled with lewd photos of the school's female students. Takeshi recognised some of them:

-"These are like the ones from the principal's office!"

-"What?! That old fart had pics of the girls like that! What a dirty perv he is! Why didn't you tell me that?!"

-"I was gonna but whenever it seems like I can speak about that to you, shadows appear, I got him to keep off my business by blackmail. Then smashed the camera in his office against my forehead"

-"That's some Yakuza shit. But the guy inside this cell doesn't look like the principal at all"

-"He probably caught the guy in the act and kept the photos cause he's a perv"

-"This guy looks like he's still free, otherwise he'd have been publicly expelled"

-"Tomorrow, after sports, let's check from where could he snap the pics, then we'll whack 'em good for it"

-"Guys, watch out!" Warned Pazuzu.

A pair of shadows entered the scene from the corner of the hallway. They quickly transformed. They became light blue ghosts in golden jars. They unleashed Zio spells on the group. Kinchiro was downed by the lightning. But Takeshi cast a Bufu spell from Hagen. He then felt his lock and found it had a dial on the side with only the numbers 0 and VI, with a small arrow pointing at the former. He shifted it to VI, snapped it off and helped his mate up with some healing from Pixie. Kinchiro returned the favour by casting an Agi skill. The shadows fought back with futility. Shots from Kinchiro's machine gun and quick hits delivered by his friend's rapier put the only remaining shadow's back to the wall. He requested sparing and obtained it in the form of becoming Takeshi's persona:

-"Thou art I, I am thou from the Sea of thy soul I come, I'm the eternal familiar, Agathion"

-"Man, I'm beat, let's go home for today" Kinchiro's tired proposal was met with complete acceptance.

The group warped back to the entrance and parted ways. Everything seemed normal on the way home. After getting off the subway and heading home, Takeshi spotted a brightly lit dark blue door just outside of the station. He walked up to it and noticed no one seemed to recognise its existence. He touched it instinctively. The young man was surrounded by absolute darkness. He then saw the same silhouette he had seen while falling, he distinguished a woman's figure now, but was transported to the Velvet Room before making out more details. He was greeted by Igor:

-"Welcome to the Velvet Room, as I had foretold you have come here of your own volition. My assistant will now demonstrate the new way of aiding you in your journey we have to offer"

-"I will now allow you to fuse personas, and keep the results in this compendium. You have awakened two other facets of your being, aside from your initial one, with the power of the Wild Card, I will fuse them to grant you new power"

Agathion and Pixie emerged from Takeshi and left the Velvet Room through a door behind Igor's table. Takeshi followed them up the stairs that extended from the room. He found himself at the ship's hull. Both personas jumped off into the sea. It was literally the Sea of the Soul, thought Takeshi. A bright stream of water came rushing up from the depths and with it came a white and light blue wolf-like creature. It was as thin as paper and abnormally long. It spoke to the young man:

-"I am thou, thou art I. From the Sea of thy Soul I come. Let our trickery be the doom of those who stand in the way"

Takeshi felt the persona's name being written into his mind, it was Makami. He strolled back to the Velvet Room. Genevieve greeted him:

-"I see you understand fusion now. You will be able to perform it at will the next time you find yourself in this room"

-"To allow your entry" Said Igor drawing a key from his drawer. -"This will be required" And handed it to Takeshi. As he grabbed on to it, he found that the surroundings had returned to normal but the door was still there. He was tired of dealing with the supernatural and decided to call it a day.

Back in his room, Takeshi texted Kinchiro:

-"So, we're gonna catch this creep tomorrow, right?"

-"Yeah, we can also prove a lot of theories if his cell in the Focus Point changes after we get to him"

-"Pazuzu says he's pissed because you don't trust him"

-"He gave me the fright of my life today with no warning, not snowball's chance in hell I'll trust him."

-"Well, get ready, it might have to get rough"

-"No need for that, I got just the thing"

End of Chapter 3


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Takeshi had a certainty eventful day ahead of him. He and Kinchiro got dressed at an unusually high speed after Physical Education class. They left the showers at least five minutes before anyone else. They headed for the only place their target could get his voyeurism done without risk of discovery, the small patch of grass just outside the girl's changing room. There was the chance that the pair's quick exit would arise unwanted suspicion, but it assured that they would arrive before the perpetrator if he was a second grader. Once on site, Kinchiro unveiled his plan:

-"Didn't I tell ya, I had just the right thing" He said to his friend while producing a red canister from his bag pack.

-"What's that, a bomb?!" Asked Pazuzu from his spot on Takeshi's chest.

-"A magnesium grenade, better known as a flashbang"

-"Sounds like something you'd be into, but how do you trigger it?"

-"Just watch" Kinchiro took a long piece of wire from his pack and tied one end to a pipe coming from the wall, passed it through the grenade's pin, then tied the other end to a sprinkler.

Once the trap had been set the boys hid behind a nearby bush. After about two minutes of silent waiting, they initiated a conversation out of boredom:

-"How do we know that he will come today?" Asked Kinchiro.

-"This is his last chance this week" Assured him Takeshi.

-"But what if he already came on Tuesday"

-"Then we'll come next Tuesday, but we can't miss any chances"

-"You're right, we can't half-ass this"

They were so focused on their conversation, that they didn't notice when the target actually came. Luckily for them, he didn't notice them either, he also wasn't aware of the trap set for him. This made it quite the surprise for everyone when the grenade went off. Takeshi and company looked instinctively, rather than avert their eyes to protect them. Their rookie mistake made them unable to see if their plan had been a success. Once the blinding had dissipated, the perv was on the run. The guys didn't need a second to realise that they needed to catch their eloping target.

Sumiko was walking home after school, PE had just ended. Her brain was processing the information she had received that day. There was a rumoured pervert peeping on the girls while they showered. Not only had there been a handful of complaints about such situations, but there was a considerable ruckus going on outside the changing rooms. When she had decided to investigate through the window, only a small cylinder with smoke coming out of it was visible. Most other girls assumed it was a failed prank, but Sumiko's sharp mind was suspicious, the quick conclusion most jumped to fell apart after close analysis. Anyone could have easily dropped the bomb from window without backfiring. If it did indeed backfire, the prank seems even less likely to have occurred to someone, as the school would punish harshly such an attempt on the girl's changing rooms. Few people would risk so much for a prank whose result they couldn't have seen. The fact that it went off outside made it look more like a trap. As she continued her train of thought, she heard the dim sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around, but no one was there, at least no one was visible. She continued walking on her way when she heard the distinctive sound of a camera taking a photograph. She felt the same footsteps, but now louder and closer. She slowed down, and just before she was going to punch the presence behind her, the sound of someone sprinting took her by surprise, the sound of a fist hitting its target came immediately after. She turned to see someone in a black hoodie dropped on the floor and Takeshi Akiyama standing next to it. The glare he gave to his victim was terrifying. The hooded person stood up and smashed his bag against Takeshi's forehead wound, in an attempt to hurt him enough to flee. When the tall boy's face as visible again, he was grinning in a completely deranged manner, he laughed as maniacally as you would expect from him at the moment. He then addressed his frightened opponent:

-"So you want to see me bleed?" Takeshi grabbed him by his chest, revealing the hooded stranger's face, that of a first year student at Yudaina. -"Fine, I'll grant your wish" As his mouth shut, Takeshi arched his head back and headbutted his foe, he repeated this twice and dropped the student. Takeshi's forehead wound had reopened yet again. Kinchiro arrived at the scene.

-"You took him out already?! Well, that makes things easier" Commented Kinchiro, he then proceeded to rummage through the pervert's pockets until he found his camera. He checked it and found the incriminating evidence immediately.

-"So, we got him after all, I was sure we'd loose him" Takeshi faced Sumiko. -"To our luck he seems to have taken a special interest in you. I'm sorry I interrupted your attack, but I had to make sure we got him without him fleeing"

-"How did you know I was going to hit him?" Asked a still startled Sumiko.

-"Your body language, it seemed like you were focusing all of your anger in your fist by the way it was shaking"

-"We have to wake him up" Kinchiro was focusing back on the plan. He grabbed a water bottle from his bag, then poured it over the pervert's face.

Takeshi grabbed him and turned him to Sumiko.

-"Face her!" The first year was predictably reluctant. Takeshi threatened him. -"Face her or you'll be crying for me to put you out of your misery" His target complied. -"Now look her in the eyes and apologise for what you've done. Apologise to her like you would to your own mother!" Tears where running down the culprit's cheeks.

-"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The apology felt genuine.

-"So you understand what you did was wrong. Tell her who did it." Takeshi's punishment for the perv was far less violent than all those watching expected.

-"I-I did! I DID IT! It's me who did that to you! I'm a disgusting piece of crap. I don't expect you to forgive me, no one should. I deserve everything that's coming to me" He was crying rivers.

-"Kinchiro, delete the pics and hand him the camera" Instructed Takeshi while letting the target go.

-"What?!" Responded his astonished friend.

-"Do it, he's learned his lesson. He won't do it again. If he ever thinks about doing it, he'll see Sumiko's face and guilt will bid those thoughts goodbye"

Kinchiro deleted the camera's memory and gave it back. The pervert left after apologising to everyone again, and thanking Takeshi. Sumiko approached the boys.

-"So you set up that trap, Ito-kun. Akiy-" She cut herself off to fulfil his request to be called by his first name. -"Takeshi, I was sure you were about to hurt that boy. What you did instead, was far more mature and intelligent. Helping him realise the error of his ways will serve him far better. You've reformed him" Sumiko had doubted his values just a minute ago, but now had understood Takeshi wasn't just a thug, he seemed to have mercy and compassion somewhere deep down inside his heart.

-"He isn't exactly unscathed, besides, you make it sound like I changed his life"

-"But that's exactly what you did. You should be proud of your actions. I'll be leaving now" Sumiko was back on her way home.

-"Well, mission accomplished" Pazuzu had waited for Sumiko be beyond hearing range to talk.

-"Yup, now let's go to the Fringe and check out if his shadow changed" The rest of the group agreed with Kinchiro.

The three had made their way to the warp room and exited it to find themselves in the hallway. After walking to the place where the former peeper's shadow was, they found the cell empty.

-"Okay, that makes it clear that our actions in the real world affect this place" Pazuzu's hypothesis had proven correct.

-So, does that mean that what we do in here might also change stuff outside" Asked Kinchiro.

-"I already told you it would"

The group was caught off guard while talking in the hallway. As a large shadow in a brown coat wearing a pin that identified it as a school inspector ambushed them, Takeshi was the first to react but was caught by the shadow anyway. He was being held from the neck against the wall and Kinchiro had been already knocked away with a strike leaving only Pazuzu to fight the shadow.

-"Damnit I got to do something! Anything, I can't be useless! Ancient powers of righteous devastation, come to my aid!" Pazuzu was desperate, in his current form, he was powerless.

As the shadow tightened its grip on Takeshi's neck, Pazuzu screamed and yelled curses as he could do nothing. In his rage he was enveloped by the black flames. A red, round and horned lock appeared on his neck. He broke it off with some difficulty while his Persona called to him:

-"You use your lost title to force respect while you lack the power to back it, show those who offend your prestige what your wrath is. I am thou, thou art I, from the Sea of thy Soul I come, our enemies will crumble in fear"

-"ENKIDU!!!" Yelled the small demon with all the air on his lungs.

A spear and a blowpipe appeared out of thin air for Pazuzu's use. Standing tall behind him, was Enkidu in a gold and brown helmet that covered his forehead and had openings for his red eyes in addition to a spike at its top. A crimson tunic with rubies trailing down its core dressed him. His lower face was covered in a long and curly metallic brown beard that extended into his chest. From the sides of his head pointy bronze ears emerged through openings in the helmet. In one hand he wielded a silver sword and in the other a golden cup. Pazuzu struck the Inspector with his spear. It let go of Takeshi and melted and transformed into a tall naked humanoid with an owl's head and wings. Two plant-children with flowers for crowns appeared to reinforce him. Enkidu launched a Garu spell on one of the smaller foes. Kinchiro called forth Paris, who brought it down with an Agi skill.

-"Do the same on the other one!" Instructed Pazuzu.

Paris fired the spell from his cannon once again to bring down the other flower monster.

-"Great! Now, keep the momentum going, have Takeshi give it a go!"

Kinchiro and Takeshi's hands joined in a single motion, as if the former was passing something to the latter. Hagen was summoned and now looked more powerful than ever. He cleaved the owl demon upwards with his spear, then stabbed it in the air to finish the move.

-"Let's hit them all at once!" Pazuzu certainly knew what he was doing.

They wielded their weapons and leapt right into the shadows, unleashing strikes, slashes and explosions in every direction. In a few seconds the shadows were in pieces.

-"Wow, man you sure handled yourself well in there. I mean I thought we were finished when you were the last one standing" Kinchiro had an interesting idea of what a compliment was.

-"Hey watch it! I saved you back there, taught you how to do a Baton Pass and to perform an All Out Attack"

-"Thanks, but what are all those "Mutton Wuss" things you're saying? Takeshi was clearly lost.

-"Baton Pass, is when you allow your teammate to do a powered up attack after crippling an opponent. All Out Attack, is what we did to end the battle. When all enemies have been weakened, we can finish them off like that"

-"Oh. Also, why do you have a Persona?" Asked Kinchiro.

-"I think I've developed an ego after spending so much time with you guys"

-"You're kidding, right? You were an egotistical red dwarf from the moment we met you" Kinchiro was laughing at Pazuzu's response.

After a short argument between the two, the group moved on to the end of the hall. In there, was a black door that was found to be locked after some testing by Takeshi's shoulder.

-"What now?" Kinchiro was looking for a course of action.

-"It must have a key, let's find it" Assured him Takeshi.

They went back through the hallway. When they reached the spot where they'd defeated the Inspector. They noticed a shining object on the floor.

"That must be the key! The shadow probably dropped it." As Pazuzu reached out for the key, he was swept back by a strong attack. The group was astonished to find the dismembered upper half of the inspector shadow crawling across the ground. It started to yell at them in a demonic voice:

"YOU UNRULY CHILDREN MUST BE PUNISHED...NO, YOU MUST BE ELIMINATED MWHAHAHAHA!"

It grabbed the bodies of the plant shadows and shoved them into its mouth. The sight was absolutely disgusting. As it ate the corpses of its allies he became covered in black sludge. Once it was completely submerged, its body melted and transformed into a green slime with bright red eyes.

-"GWTH HGGRR AJJH...GHAA!" Its gurgling was incomprehensible.

It lunged at the group smashing the three of them back. The shadow struck time and again at Takeshi, knocking him down. Then, the slime cast an Evil Touch spell on both Kinchiro and Pazuzu. Before it could take them out, a hurt Takeshi stepped in and took the hit for them. He held himself up by sheer strength of his will.

-"I won't let you kill them!!!"

Takeshi punched the shadow so many times it split into two, but it soon joined back and approached to get its revenge.

-"Don't keep hitting it, you won't win like that. Used your power" Pazuzu was weakened, but his wisdom was unaffected.

Takeshi changed the dial from 0 into the new XIV position and summoned his Persona. Makami was the one to aid him now. A quick Frei spell cast the shadow ablaze in a blue blast, destroying it. Takeshi picked the key up and went to check his friends' state.

-"You all right?"

-"Dude, you never know when to give up. That's good, I should learn from you" Kinchiro had recovered.

-"You were so reckless, could have gotten yourself killed too. But we would have been sent to the underworld by that attack, so I'm glad you have no sense of self-preservation" Pazuzu had regained his strength as well

Once they were in front of the door, Pazuzu snatched the key from Takeshi's hand and opened the door. They went up the stairs and entered a room that seemed identical to the warp room.

-"Another one found! Let's head back for today, we've been hit all day long and he needs to go to Dr. Sokoyama for treatment" The miniature demon pointed at Takeshi.

-"But how will we pay?" Kinchiro showed his empty pockets.

-"Don't worry, the shadows have been dropping small gems after being defeated, I've been collecting them"

-"Wait, you didn't tell us 'till now!"

-"I'll pay, I got about 5,000. I doubt the doctor will take gems, we'll find where to sell them later"

They did as Pazuzu proposed. Back at the doctor's clinic, Takeshi's wounds were being bandaged. The ever smiling doctor was taking care of the student's forehead wound.

-"You sure get hit in the head a lot Takeshi-kun, I couldn't picture you without the cross shaped bandaids I have to keep putting there. They suit you though"

After finishing, Dr. Sokoyama led the boys back to the reception.

-"It will be 1990"

-"That's far cheaper than I expected" Commented Takeshi while paying.

-"It's a fair price"

The guys parted ways and headed home after leaving the clinic. Takeshi involuntarily overheard Yoshiko talking on the phone, but not enough to determine the topic. She hang up soon after he entered the apartment.

-"How was your day at school?" The young woman used the question to avoid discussing her telephone conversation.

-"Busy. Who were you talking to?" Takeshi saw right through her diversion.

-"Oh, no one important"

Takeshi sighed knowing that he would not get his answer that day. He was completely exhausted. As he was about to lay down in bed, he collapsed and fell like a bag full of bricks. It was logical after all, he had not only fought intensely in the Fringe, being on the receiving end of some nasty blows, but had chased his target for a mile and a half, then beaten the malice out of him. Olympic long distance runners would have been depleted with such a day.

-"You're smothering me! Hey! Hey! Hngh! Ungh!" Pazuzu was forced to crawl out from below Takeshi.

Sumiko was reflecting on the events of the day. She had now been saved twice by the transfer student. He was a true oddity, he had turned Ito-kun from an aimless prankster into motivated and useful person in less than a week. He had stopped a bully, a voyeur and had stood up to Akio's tyranny. Heroism through questionable methods, but with undeniable results. But something was clearly off. Not only was he suspiciously involved in everything that goes on, but had gone mostly untouched by the school authorities since his mysterious meeting with the principal. His latest operation was the one that made the less sense. The student council had kept the reports of a possible peeper secret as requested by the principal. No rumours were going around about it, even if they did, he was unlikely to hear them so quickly. Sumiko had made up her mind, she was going to find out whatever Takeshi Akiyama was up to.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After class had ended that Friday, Takeshi was chatting with Kinchiro:

-"Okazaki's got me staying late"

-"What a bummer"

-"You better head home, it looks like I'll be here a long while"

-"Good luck, whatever he's got planned, I wouldn't wanna be you"

Takeshi was still staring at his phone when the last student left the classroom. His teacher cleared his throat trying to get his attention. When that failed, he called out to him:

-"Get off that damn phone"

Takeshi stored his cell in his pocket.

-"Take your jacket and sweater off, I know you aren't wearing your tie, I don't care"

Takeshi obeyed, carefully laying down Pazuzu, he wondered what exactly was his teacher planning. Okazaki took off his jacket and tie, then left them in his desk.

-"Now, try to make me hit the ground"

Takeshi sized up his opponent, he was about thirty-eight based on his hair, an inch or two shorter than him but 10 pounds heavier. He walked over to him and stopped seven feet away. He stepped forward, made sure his body showed he would tackle his foe, the rose up on the last minute to grab his shoulder. His hand was intercepted, Okazaki quickly got hold of his arm and threw him to the side using it as a handle.

-"You won't get me with cheap tricks, I've trained martial arts for 20 years"

Takeshi stood back up. He approached again and threw a punch. Okazaki reached out to grab him, but he backed away and trapped his teacher instead. He thought he had him, but the older man grabbed his head and in one swift motion made him spin downwards and hit the floor.

-"I'll keep using your own momentum against you. Ready to give up, I will teach you kno-" Okazaki shut his mouth and focused on the charging Takeshi.

He grabbed him again but as he was about to slam him down, he ducked and took control of his arm. The teacher then attempted launching him to the left, but he followed his motion and surprised him by restraining him from the back. Okazaki threw his weight against the boy, who added his strength to the fall and moved so that the other combatant would receive most of the impact. On the ground, Takeshi put him in a chokehold and the man signalled his surrender by tapping on his side. They both got up.

-"Heh. You learn by observation, very useful for a fighter" Okazaki was pleased.

-"I learn from defeat, if I refuse giving in long enough, I'll eventually win"

-"Or die. But your determination is impressive, we'll practice here every once in a while. That anger will be controlled by martial arts. That's what it did for me"

-"We'll see"

Takeshi left the school and rode the train home. He had a lot on his head. Rest would do wonders for him. His stomach growled a few times along the way. A warm meal was also going to be required. Having Okazaki teach him how to be a better fighter would reap benefits, but it sure worsened his fatigue.

Sumiko had no luck with her first afternoon of investigation. Takeshi, she was uncertain of why did she call him by his first name in her inner monologue too, had stayed doing god knows what after school with Mr. Okazaki. After giving up on him, she caught Ito-kun, dining alone at a fast food restaurant, then peacefully taking the subway home, not noticing he was being tailed. He couldn't have seemed more innocent of any wrongdoing. It then came to her that it wasn't impossible for them to catch her snooping around, that would make them raise their guard, making matters more complicated. She had to come up with a believable excuse as to why was she following them. She couldn't think of any, even if her life would have depended on it.

Takeshi and Kinchiro met by coincidence on the station and where walking together to school. As they passed a small square with a monument that stood at about 9 feet tall. They didn't pay much attention to it. When the pair (trio counting Pazuzu in his necklace form) were right beside it, a blurry shape came into their field of vision. It was only at the last minute that they distinguished the figure of a woman falling from the monument. Takeshi caught her and Kinchiro helped him to get her standing. Once she was uptight they were more capable of discerning her features. Her hair reached her waist and was unnaturally coloured, a hue of light blue so clear it might have looked white under certain light, most likely dyed. Her eyes were also unusual, teal that became darker as it approached the pupils. Her face and stature would make her about their age, maybe younger. She wore a sleeveless white shirt and black shorts. Her legs were covered by long white socks, her shoes were black Mary Janes. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were clear signs of a person in some sort of trance. She quickly regained her senses and gained awareness of her situation.

-"Oh, I must have fallen. I'd be in a tough spot if you two hadn't been walking by" The girl spoke in such a natural manner, it completely opposed what had just happened.

She kissed Takeshi and Kinchiro on the cheek, then left. The boys were completely dazzled. The girl disappeared into the crowd and the two reluctantly continued marching towards their school.

-"That girl was odd" Pazuzu talked knowing his voice would be ignored by the loud flock of pedestrians.

-"I'd say crazy is more fitting. She sure was cute though and what a way of saying thanks" Kinchiro was clearly content.

-"I know her from somewhere, I'm sure" Takeshi broke the silence he'd been keeping since a while ago.

-"You sure, she sticks out like a sore thumb anywhere, seems like someone incredibly hard to forget"

-"I'm probably just confusing her, but I can't shake the feeling that I've met her"

During history, the whole class was undeniably distracted. Either holding conversation with their friends, getting lost in thought or like Takeshi, seemingly taking a nap, even Sumiko wasn't paying attention. Mr. Okazaki was not going to allow the period to be wasted.

-"You better listen, this question or one based on it will be on the test"

Everyone but Takeshi focused on the teacher. The tall boy kept resting his eyes, not assigning any importance to his Sensei's words. Mr. Okazaki threw a piece of chalk through the air at the boy. Though the projectile traveled through the room at great speed, Takeshi's hand defied all odds and caught it right in time. He opened his eyes and gave his teacher a look that scared everyone but Okazaki into looking away.

-"Guess you weren't napping after all. That catch won't save you from the question though. What characteristic separated the Jomon society from other hunter gatherers?"

-"They were mostly sedentary" Takeshi answered without waiting an instant.

-"Correct. Agriculture wasn't developed much until the later stages of the period, but they still lived in set places. For other cultures, sedentary behaviour came with agriculture"

The class started gossiping right after:

-"He caught one of Okazaki's chalk bullets and got the question right, no way!

-"Is he smart, who would have thought?"

-"No way I'm gonna ask him for help though"

-"I think that makes him even more terrifying"

-"SILENCE!!!" Mr. Okazaki's voice broke through the clouds of gossip.

Once the last period had concluded, Sumiko discreetly followed Takeshi. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. He met with Ito at the gate. They talked until most people had left, then walked to a nearby alley. It was then that everything got bizarre. Takeshi pulled the red toy out from his sweater. They seemed to speak to it and it talked back. It started shining in a dark blue light, soon they did too. Their bodies began vanishing. She run to catch them and grabbed Ito's hoodie. Her hand was empty soon after though. Before she had time to react a buzz resonated through her handbag. She picked up her cellphone and saw the weird image of a demon stuck to it. She quickly took it off. Her mind was overwhelmed with information. Nothing was clear and the sense of it eluded her even more when the drawing hit the ground and she blacked out.

Takeshi and the others were halfway through the third floor when the screaming of a woman caught their interest. The possibility that they were falling into a trap was there, but the voice was familiar to all of them. As the source was far below them, they barged into a warp room. Back outside of the Asylum, the three run towards the reception. There, Shadow Akio and two shadows awaited them. One of the creatures was a massive and warped version of the Principal, the other, a similarly distorted image of the school nurse. The fatter one was holding Sumiko captive while its partner threatened her with surgeon tools. Akio shook his head.

-"You had so much potential Ishikawa-chan, but you were influenced by those undesirables. Lamentable, really, but you will have to perish"

-"Let her go, you monster!" Pazuzu knew that rushing head on was off the table.

-"That would be extremely idiotic from me, wouldn't it?"

-"What is this?! Yoshimoto-Senpai, what are you doing?" Sumiko's voice did little to hide her panic.

-"Kinchiro distract him! Pazuzu with me!" Takeshi hadn't finished communicating his orders when they started being carried out.

A grenade flew in Shadow Akio's way, going off and putting him off balance. Enkidu's Garu and a Frei spell from Makami where enough to free Sumiko and daze her captors. Though the group was certain they'd gotten the enemy in disadvantage. The head shadow emerged from the smoke laughing.

-"Hahahahaha. That was better than expected, I clearly underestimated your might and courage, but it won't do you any good. This time you will all die for sure"

An iron curtain, identical to the one that blocked the hallway, fell and sealed off the entrance. They were trapped, there was no other exit. The principal and nurse's shadows transformed. The former was a man made of stone holding on to a golden disk and wielding an obsidian knife, the latter morphed into a purple monster woman wearing only a loincloth and a horned crown, it held two long blades with its hands. The stone man rose into the air in its disk and sent Agi spells raining down weakening Takeshi. This was followed by a similar barrage of Bufu skills from the monster woman, Kinchiro had also suffered greatly from these.

-"Do you see now Ishikawa, you are useless without someone superior to cling onto. You will die alongside them, there's no avoiding it. I never meant for you to become my successor, you know. You are obedient and diligent, but have no capacity to lead or achieve anything on your own" Akio's comments hurt Sumiko deeply.

-"Why...why can't I help? You're right, I dragged them into your trap and now they will die because of me" Sumiko was in tears.

-"Don't let that piece of crap get to you. Pull yourself together, you are more than a tool for others to use" Takeshi refused to let his foe's break her.

-"No, he's right I am nothing without someone to lead me. But that ends now! I will never be anyone's puppet again, my life is my own!" The black flames engulfed her. A dark blue crown shaped lock materialised around her neck.

In her mind, she heard a voice calling to her:

-"Will you allow others to rule you? Is your will so weak? You must rise and place yourself above your detractors. I am thou, thou art I, from the Sea of thy Soul I come. Our power shall put us on top!"

-"CLEOPATRA!!!" Accompanying the end of Sumiko's full hearted scream was her Persona, taking form after she broke off the lock, a languid, red and elegant woman resting atop of a levitating chaise lounge. Her dress reached her bare feet and was decorated by black, blue and white stripes. Her wrists, ankles and neck were covered by gold jewelled ornaments that matched her snake shaped crown. Hiding her hair was a hood that connected to her clothes. She held a basket on her right hand. The high school girl's uniform burned away, an open dark leather jacket, coal coloured gloves, knee high black boots, a dark blue poet shirt and a similarly toned utility belt with two Sai knifes sheathed on it, replaced it.

A snake emerged from Cleopatra's basket, casting a Zio that shocked the standing enemy. Three darts from Pazuzu's blowpipe hit the flying one. It retaliated by rushing in Sumiko's direction with the intention of smashing in to her. Hagen's shield halted the move, he counterattacked by using his spear to pierce it at the same time Takeshi's sword did, then was launched back with a well placed kick from the boy.

-"You better be careful" Advised Takeshi in a cocky manner.

The monster woman had sneaked up on him and was ready to shred him to bits, when Sumiko slashed its arm off and finished it with Cleopatra's magic.

-"YOU better be careful" She smiled at him smugly, he laughed.

Paris shot a beam of light that weakened the disk shadow, making it touch the ground. Sumiko approached and shot it into oblivion with a sawed-off shotgun she had concealed on a holster beneath her jacket. Shadow Akio had disappeared by the time they thought about the danger he might pose.

Sumiko fell to her knees. She had clearly burned her stamina reserves. Kinchiro spoke to her:

-"The first time's always like that"

-"What?! First time? What was all that and where are we? Why are we dressed like this? Why was Akio here? What were those things?" Sumiko asked as many questions as she possibly could.

The guys explained her everything about the Focus Point, Personas, shadows and Pazuzu.

-"This is all too much information, you can't possibly expect me to process it all right now"

-"You don't have to. But you gotta tell us how you got here" Takeshi's first statement seemed to calm her down.

-"I saw you disappear, then this weird card was stuck to my phone. I wound up here, then wandered in and got caught"

-"Same way you guys did, this is worrisome, someone or something, wanted you to meet me and to awaken your power. Everything weird you see from now on, you have to tell me, got it?" Pazuzu was notably distressed.

-"Well that's for later, we need to leave, staying too long won't do her any good"

The group left the Fringe and walked together to a diner where they could talk undisturbed. They took the chance to explain Sumiko what she needed to know.

-"A shotgun, hahaha, don't you think it's kind of an overkill?" Kinchiro was amused by the fact that Sumiko's personality and fighting style in the Fringe completely contrasted his image of her.

-"You use grenades to fight! And isn't overkill good when you're fighting for your life?" Sumiko was back to her usual self.

-"You and Takeshi are more similar than I'd thought then"

-"His weapons are sort of normal though"

-"It's not that I mean. He'll sometimes snap and smash a shadow into mud with his punches, kicks and headbutts"

Sumiko looked at Takeshi, who was laying on the sofa the restaurant used instead of chairs, putting his hands behind his head in relaxation, with shock in her eyes.

-"I've only done it like, twice"

-"Still, I think it's cool though, you being able to destroy an enemy with only your own strength" Pazuzu entered the conversation.

-"I'd like to make a request" Said the girl. -"I want to fight alongside you. If Akio is making the students suffer like that and bringing down his shadow is the only way to cleanse his twisted soul, I need to help you in doing it"

-"I think that's your call, Takeshi, you're the boss after all" Kinchiro looked at his friend for confirmation.

-"Boss? If you say so" He threw Pazuzu a look that killed any idea of protest. He continued. -"Well, it's fine with me. She clearly has what it takes"

-"Thank you vary much"

-"So now we're a fully fledged team. Let's eat to celebrate, the boss's treat" Kinchiro demonstrated his ulterior motives.

-"Ugh, fine"

-"I can't allow that, it wouldn't be courteous of me to do so" Sumiko's manners were impecable as always.

-"Don't worry, it won't kill me to pay this meal. Besides, shadows drop gems for some reason, Pazuzu explained it to me once, but I didn't listen. We'll sell them tomorrow and since I'm boss as Kinchiro so nicely reminded us, I'll handle that cash for our expenses"

-"Then I thankfully accept"

-"Where have I heard that before?"

The four of them laughed. They ate, chatted, joked around and spent a great time. After Takeshi had a small stroke when he saw the bill and payed, the group left for the station and said their goodbyes. Sumiko shared her contact information with the guys and each took their own train. Before going to sleep the high-schoolers talked over their plans for Sunday after a busy week:

-"We should get some supplies tomorrow before exploring the Focus Point further" That idea would never come to reality if it was left to the boys to actually do it on their own, so Sumiko bringing it up was a good start to her membership.

-"We'll use the gem's cash" Commented Takeshi.

-"I know a pawn shop, they have just about anything there" Kinchiro knew his way around town.

-"It's decided then"

-"Good, I will be going to bed now. I have been overcome by the strongest sleepiness I have ever experienced" It was natural Sumiko would want to rest after awakening to her Persona, thought Pazuzu, who was still bewildered by his luck in finding a third user.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
